Ship's boy's mission
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Normal is so overrated". On ne peut faire une annonce par téléphone, le mieux est toujours de se déplacer. Et pour rendre les choses moins ennuyeuses, rien de mieux qu'une mission ...


_Hey hey hey les gens ! Heureux de me revoir, n'est-ce pas ? (Le premier qui dit non, je le boude et je ferais une grève d'écriture. Menace effrayante, avouez le !). Tu vois Sagmig, j'ai suivi ta requête, j'ai passé le message à Jo'. Et comme toujours, elle m'a fait opté pour le choix qu'elle souhaitait ! Voici donc un OS (une fois de plus, issu d'une de mes discussions avec ma Chouquette) qu'elle a elle-même décidé de voir publier. Vous devriez d'abord rapidement comprendre (si j'ai réussi à faire passer dans mon récit ce que je souhaite) pourquoi son choix s'est posé sur celui-là principalement. Alors à qui on dit merci ? (Si vous ne le dîtes pas, je bouderai ! Et faîtes attention, si je le dis, je le ferai vraiment, alors ne me tentez pas !).  
Passons à la partie "meilleure compréhension de l'OS". Une fois de plus, il s'agit d'un OS dans la continuité des 4 précédents (__"They said I don't have a daddy", "Together", "Family's week-end" et "Normal is so overrated"). En résumé, House a officiellement adopté Rachel âgée d'à présent 7 ans, et il est aussi le père biologique du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Lui et Cuddy n'ont jamais rompu, et sont à présent fiancés, demande des plus insolites faîtes devant l'hôpital tout entier. Voilà voilà, c'est le plus important à retenir, le reste devrait aller tout seul (je l'espère en tout cas)._

___Je vous refais le refrain habituel pour les remerciements concernant les reviews, ou vous saurez vous en passer ? :D Mais bon, mieux vaut répéter encore et encore que ne pas le faire, vous ne croyez pas ? Alors une fois de plus, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qu'elles se réduisent à quelques mots ou à un vrai roman. Au final, qu'importe la longueur (mais lorsqu'elles sont longues bien sûr, le plaisir est d'autant plus grand, du fait du temps passé à la composer). _

___Allez, pour une fois, on va éviter de raconter des bêtises qui me feront passer pour plus folle que je ne le suis (du moins ça, c'est à vous de juger), et je vous laisse lire ce nouvel OS de ma composition. Et bien sûr, je vous retrouve aussi vite que possible, comme toujours ! _

___See ya people :D_

* * *

**_Ship's boy's mission_**

Le soleil se levait tout juste sur la ville, que déjà un bruit strident agressait les oreilles de ses propriétaires. Un grognement rauque se fit entendre, suivi d'un violent coup de poing sur le pauvre appareil qui tomba au sol. La silhouette féminine à ses côtés se tourna dans sa direction, les paupières d'ores et déjà complètement ouvertes.

**- Humpf … ** Soupira-t-il avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. **Pourquoi t'as mis ce maudit truc, UN DIMANCHE ?**

Elle sourit, et roula vers lui avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Elle engloba le visage de celui-ci avec ses mains fines, un large sourire faisant rayonner son visage.

**- House, je t'ai prévenu hier qu'aujourd'hui on devait se lever tôt**, lui rappela-t-elle, non sans promener son doigt sur son torse. **Tu sais, avant qu'on achève notre soirée sur la commode puis sous la couette …**

Il sortit la tête du tissu, et croisa son regard étincelant de malice. Bon sang, dès le matin elle se montrait féline et coquine, cette femme le rendait fou ! Il la fit pivoter au dessus de lui, et se saisit passionnément de ses lèvres.

**- Justement, tu sais parfaitement que la vue de ton corps à moitié nu et la pensée qu'on va s'envoyer en l'air, ça me transporte dans un autre monde ! **Annonça-t-il le plus simplement du monde tandis que ses mains parcouraient encore et encore l'échine de la Doyenne.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et ferma un instant les yeux avant de lui asséner une petite tape sur le torse.

**- Dis plutôt que ce que je t'ai dit ne t'a aucunement intéressé, et que du coup, ça t'arrange de ne 'pas t'en souvenir'**, nota-t-elle avant de se tourner pour s'allonger de nouveau sur le matelas, la tête sur le buste de son employé. **Mais j'ai promis à Julia qu'on irait les voir, alors on ira.**

Il grogna, peu enclin à devoir prendre la voiture un dimanche matin, tout ça pour assister à un repas de famille. Il avait tellement horreur de ça !

**- Pas envie d'y aller, je veux dormir**, assura-t-il en jouant avec les boucles ébènes de la Demoiselle. **Et tu ferais bien de rester au lit avec moi si tu veux préserver la vie de tes chaussettes !**

Cette fois-ci elle se mit à rire, et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant, avant d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille, et de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du réveil.

**- Crois moi, je préférerais largement rester ici rien qu'avec toi et les enfants**, promit-elle en baillant doucement. **Mais on doit leur annoncer pour nous deux …**

Il se saisit de la main gauche, jouant avec l'anneau qui trônait sur son annulaire gauche. Elle posa son autre main sur la sienne, caressant doucement sa paume avec son pouce.

**- Le téléphone, ça suffit**, dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers elle, et de se perdre dans ces yeux bleus-gris dont il raffolait tant.  
**- Hors de question**, déclara-t-elle vivement, avant de nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. **On ne va pas annoncer par téléphone à ma famille que nous sommes fiancés ! Et puis, on restera sur place juste le temps du déjeuner, pas plus. Histoire de les prévenir, et que Rachel et Tomas puissent voir un peu leurs cousins.  
****  
**Elle se leva alors, rejetant les couvertures au bout du lit. Il souffla de mécontentement, et se tourna de l'autre côté. Elle fit donc le tour, puis se mit à genoux afin d'arriver à sa hauteur. Là, elle l'embrassa tendrement, affichant une mine enjouée, qu'elle savait enclainte à le faire céder à sa demande.

**- Allez House s'il-te-plaît …** L'implora-t-elle en glissant ses mains sur son visage. **Je te promets qu'en rentrant, tu ne le regretteras pas …**

Durant un instant, il esquissa une moue de réflexion, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contraire, bien qu'évidemment sa décision était déjà prise. Elle parvenait toujours à l'avoir par les sentiments, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et la récompense était si alléchante qu'il ne pouvait aucunement dire non …

**- Mais Muuuuum'**, gémit-il. **J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, ça va être ennuyeux à mouriiiir !**

Elle sortit la tête de son armoire, différentes tenues entre les mains pour faire son choix, et se tourna vers lui.

**- Tu préférais peut-être qu'on invite tout le monde à a maison, et qu'ainsi on n'est pas la possibilité de fuir lorsque ça deviendra trop 'chiant' ? **Fit-elle avant de se replonger dans l'immense meuble à la recherche d'un quelconque vêtement qui la satisferait pleinement.

Il dégagea sa tête de l'oreiller, et sourit largement en voyant seulement son postérieur qu'il aimait tant dépasser de derrière les portes en bois.

**- Vraiment ? On pourra s'échapper de cet enfer de 'réunion familiale' dès qu'on le souhaite ? **L'interrogea-t-il, une sérieuse note d'espoir dans ses paroles.

Elle rit alors, et se pencha vers la commode afin de prendre des sous-vêtements.

**- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin House**, souffla-t-elle avant de finalement trouver ce qu'elle recherchait. **Lève toi et va réveiller les enfants pendant que je me douche.**

Aussitôt, le regard du Diagnosticien se para de malice, tandis que sa langue glissait sur ses lèvres. Chose qui n'échappa évidemment pas à la jeune femme, qui toutefois se dirigea vers la salle de bain mitoyenne.

**- J'ai dit, « va réveiller les enfants » ! **Le soma-t-elle. **Pas « suis mois dans la douche ! »  
- Et en quoi ça diffère ? **S'étonna-t-il faussement. **Je sais que tu ne rêves que de mon corps nu quand tu frottes le tien !**

Elle soupira, et se détourna, main sur la poignée.

**- Peu importe ce que je souhaiterai ou non**, assura-t-elle, **fais ce que je t'ai demandé.**

Elle ne lui laissa pas même le temps de fournir une quelconque réponse, et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Seul dans leur chambre, il se passa la main sur le visage, et finit par se lever. Simplement vêtu de son boxer, et sa canne en main, il se dirigea vers le couloir, avant d'ouvrir doucement la première porte qui se présenta à lui.

Avec le plus de précautions possibles, il s'approcha du lit au fond de la pièce, où dormait profondément la fillette brune.

**- Hey Moussaillon, il est l'heure de se lever**, dit-il doucement, avant d'enlever la couverture qui recouvrait le petit corps. **Alors si tu veux avoir de quoi petit-déjeuner tranquillement sans que je ne te vole toutes tes céréales, c'est maintenant !**

Rachel laissa échapper un rire encore un peu timide, du fait de sa quasi-conscience. Elle se frotta les yeux, et embrassa la joue rugueuse de son père avant de sauter hors du lit pour rejoindre la salle à manger, sous le regard amusé de celui-ci. Puis, appuyé sur sa canne, il rejoignit la chambre en face, où le petit garçon, dissimulé sous sa couette, dormait comme un bébé. House s'avança vers lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et extirpa son fils de là. Dans les bras de l'adulte, Tomas ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avant de grogner un peu et de se tourner.

**- Hep hep hep bonhomme**, fit House en faisant asseoir l'enfant sur sa jambe valide. **Maman veut à tout prix que je te réveille parce qu'on a une mission à remplir chez Tante Julia. Alors il faut que mon second de bord soit d'attaque pour mener à bien cette quête !**

Cette fois-ci, Tom planta son regard dans les yeux bleu océan de son père, et afficha un large sourire qui laissait apparaître ses petites dents blanches. Il s'accrocha au cou de l'infirme, qui se leva comme il put, son fils dans les bras. Une fois dans la salle à manger, il déposa Tomas sur sa chaise et prit place entre les deux enfants, avant d'attraper le paquet de céréales, de se servir généreusement puis de les noyer dans le lait.

**- Papa, va plus avoir de céréales moi ! **Se plaignit le petit, la moue boudeuse.  
**- Mange des tartines alors ! **Répondit le médecin plus que franchement.  
**- Maman veut pas que moi prendre couteau qui coupe ! **Rappela le mini brun en fixant son père.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire, comme si soudainement l'âge de l'enfant lui revenait en tête. Certes, il n'avait que trois ans, mais parfois, il lui semblait qu'il en avait bien vrai petit génie en puissance ce môme !

**- Et je sais ce que je dis**, assura Lisa, toute fraîche et pimpante dans son peignoir nacré, en prenant place à gauche de son fils. **Mon bébé, n'écoutes pas ce que dit Papa, je vais te les préparer moi tes tartines.**

Aussitôt, le petit se pencha vers elle, pour embrasser bruyamment et baveusement sa joue, avant que sa sœur ne se précipite faire de même et d'ensuite regagner sa place et son bol. La Doyenne se chargea donc du petit-déjeuner de son petit dernier, sous le regard affamé de celui-ci.

La suite se déroula plutôt tranquillement, puis House prit sa douche tandis que sa fiancée habillait les enfants. Quant à elle, elle avait revêtu un slim bleu foncé, un T-shirt un peu transparent mais toutefois près du corps, et des bottes dans le genre cuissardes à talons. En définitif, elle était tout bonnement sublime, House ne se gênant pas pour la siffler sitôt il la vit ainsi. Puis, une fois toute la petite famille prête, ils montèrent dans la Lexus, Cuddy au volant et le Néphrologue à ses côtés.

Après avoir programmé le GPS non sans subir les remarques de son fiancé, elle manœuvra afin de se dégager de l'allée. Un rapide coup d'œil à la distance à parcourir, et elle se concentra sur la route. C'était parti pour 93 miles, soit 150 kilomètres.

**- Rachel, Tomas, vous pouvez dormir un peu, on a deux heures de route environ à faire**, les prévint-elle en regardant dans son rétroviseur intérieur. **Et ça marche aussi pour toi House !  
****  
**Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui tira la langue de manière enfantine. Elle n'y prêta pas même attention, veillant à respecter les limitations alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la ville.

**- Une heure et quarante-neuf minutes de trajet ? **S'étouffa-t-il à moitié. **Si tu continues à cette allure, dans trois heures on y est toujours pas, alors qu'un dimanche matin à neuf heures, il n'y a personne sur la route !**

Elle soupira, et tourna un peu plus brutalement que d'ordinaire à un embranchement.

**- Tais toi et finis ta nuit**, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'auto-radio, dont elle baissa le son de façon à ne pas interférer dans le sommeil de ses enfants.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne, et appuya sa tête contre l'appui-tête, les yeux clos. Elle le regarda brièvement en souriant tendrement, puis reporta toute son attention sur la route. C'était peut-être stupide, mais … Sentir sa main sur elle la rassurait, la faisait se sentir plus que bien. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui, même après vingt ans à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, et quatre ans de vie commune ...

Elle conduisit prudemment, tous les autres passagers de la voiture profondément endormis. Le trafic étant plutôt fluide, le trajet se fit plutôt rapidement, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Et enfin, le paysage d'Atlantic City se dessina devant elle, tandis qu'elle suivait les indications du GPS. Sa sœur ayant déménagé peu auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient dans sa nouvelle villa, Cuddy ne connaissait donc pas le trajet.

Après avoir tourné en rond au niveau d'une banlieue pavillonnaire, elle finit par trouver la maison qu'elle cherchait, et gara le véhicule devant. A présent, il fallait qu'elle réveille tout le monde dans la voiture, ce qui ne risquait pas d'être chose facile, comme toujours.

Elle se pencha vers House, et embrassa tout en douceur sa joue avant de mordiller sa nuque. Il ouvrit à moitié les paupières, et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui.

**- Humpf … **Grogna-t-il. **C'est ici ?**

Elle hocha la tête, éteignit le GPS, et détacha sa ceinture avant de sortir du véhicule et d'ouvrir la porte passagère de son côté. Là, tout en douceur et avec des gestes plein de tendresse, elle dégagea son fils de son siège auto, et le blottit tout contre elle.

**- Réveille Rachel, je prends le sac dans le coffre**, l'informa-t-elle avant de s'exécuter.

Il ne pipa pas mot, et secoua l'épaule de la fillette, qui sautilla presque aussitôt réveillée, impatiente de voir la nouvelle maison de ses cousins. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu jouer avec eux !

Peu à peu, Tomas s'éveilla dans les bras de sa mère, s'accrochant à son cou. La Doyenne embrassa son front, et caressa son échine avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la villa, où Julia les attendait, un large sourire aux lèvres. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle enlaça sa sœur aînée et son neveu, avant de soulever Rachel en riant, et enfin de saluer Greg en lui embrassant la joue histoire de le taquiner.

**- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? **Demanda-t-elle en leur tenant la porte grande ouverte afin qu'ils pénètrent tous à l'intérieur.  
**- Cuddy a roulé comme un escargot, mais à part ça, ça allait ! **Se moqua le Diagnosticien, quelques secondes avant de recevoir un regard assassin de la part de sa compagne.  
**- Si tu n'es pas content, tu prendras le volant sur le retour ! **Lâcha cette dernière, son petit bonhomme niché tout contre elle.  
**- Maman a dit qu'elle arriverait d'ici une demi-heure**, les coupa la plus jeune des sœurs Cuddy, ce qui fit aussitôt stopper net House dans ses mouvements.  
**- Ça, tu avais omis de le préciser Cuddy ! **Reprocha-t-il à sa fiancée, avant de se mettre à bouder tel un enfant gâté.  
**- Vous allez arrêter un peu tous les deux ? **Les rappela Julia à l'ordre. **Vous êtes pire que des enfants !**

Les concernés ne se retinrent pas même de glousser, avant que Tomas ne sorte enfin la tête du cou de sa mère, pouce en bouche.

**- Eitan et les enfants sont sur la terrasse, on va pouvoir s'installer en attendant Maman**, annonça-t-elle en les invitant à la suivre.

Les petits se précipitèrent jouer sur l'aire de jeux disposée au centre du jardin en compagnie de Ben, Hannah et Léah, tandis que les adultes s'attablaient autour du mobilier en teck, chacun un verre à la main.

**- On doit vraiment attendre l'arrivée de Maman pour que tu nous annonces cette grande nouvelle ? **Demanda alors Julia, impatiente d'en connaître la nature.

Lisa souriait largement, sa bague bien au fond de sa poche pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle avait aussi bien fait comprendre aux petits qu'ils ne devaient rien dire pour le moment à ce sujet, que l'annonce devait être fait par les principaux concernés.

**- Elle ne tient pas en place depuis que la date de votre venue ici a été fixé**, les informa Eitan. **Même les enfants commençaient à devenir fous à force de l'entendre sans cesse remuer ses méninges pour deviner !**

L'aînée des Cuddy se mit à rire, tandis que sa sœur mitraillait du regard son époux. N'aurait-il pas pu taire sa langue à ce sujet bon sang ?

**- Tu sauras bien assez tôt Ju'**, lui assura la Doyenne, alors que la main du Diagnosticien venait se positionner sur sa cuisse.  
**- Tu attends le troisième, c'est ça hein ? **S'enthousiasma son interlocutrice, incapable à cet instant de se contenir. **Allez Lisa, on verra semblant de ne pas être au courant quand Maman l'apprendra !  
**  
Le rire de Lisa redoubla d'intensité, ses yeux brillant comme jamais. C'est fou comme depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elle adorait taquiner sa sœur de la sorte, en lui donnant plus qu'envie de savoir de quoi il en retourne, sans pour autant le dire franchement. D'autant plus qu'à présent, elle s'amusait à mettre sa main sur son ventre, histoire de brouiller les pistes, ce qui faisait rager Julia.

Heureusement pour elle, l'arrivée d'Arlène une vingtaine de minutes pris fin à sa torture. Celle-ci ne se pria bien sûr pas de faire remarquer à ses filles l'impolitesse de leurs enfants, qui avaient dû être appelés pour venir saluer leur grand-mère. Mais que voulez, quand des enfants jouent, plus rien autour d'eux ne comptent, c'est comme ça, même si la retraitée semblait bien souvent l'oublier.

Le dîner avançait tranquillement, et traînait en longueur. Arlène ne pouvait s'empêcher de placer une remarque toutes les trente secondes, s'attirant royalement les foudres de ses filles. Eitan était certes un homme fort sympathique, mais manquant cruellement de conversation. En dehors du domaine des finances ou de la religion, il n'était pas très bavard. Les yeux dans le vide, House essayait de trouver une occupation un tant soit peu intéressante, qui lui permettrait de moins voir le temps passer. Taquiner Cuddy sous la table ? Déjà fait, il avait d'ailleurs reçu un regard noir et un coup de pied discret mais douloureux en prime. Jouer sur son téléphone ou sa console ? Il avait déjà vidé totalement sa batterie, et ses jeux vidéos avaient été confisqué par la jeune femme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le jardin, où les enfants s'amusaient tous ensemble au ballon. Eux au moins, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, il les enviait. D'autant plus qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'au fromage, et que Lisa avait assuré qu'ils n'annonceraient rien avant le dessert …

De leur côtés, Rachel et Tomas jouaient comme des petits fous. Que c'est bon de pouvoir courir après une balle avec les cousins-cousines ! Mais malheureusement, l'aîné de Julia, Ben, tira plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé dans le ballon, qui vola par dessus la barrière séparant la villa de celle des voisins.

**- Ben, faut faire attention ! **Lui reprocha Hannah, de deux ans sa cadette. **Maintenant il est chez les voisins, on pourra plus le reprendre !  
- Et pourquoi on demande pas au voisin de nous le rendre ? **Demanda Rachel, sa queue de cheval laissant échapper quelques mèches rebelles de part et d'autre de son visage.  
**- Parce qu'il est pas gentil et qu'il aime pas beaucoup les enfants**, expliqua Léah, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que sa cousine. **L'autre jour, Ben a laissé son vélo devant son allée le temps de ramasser quelque chose qu'une passante avait fait tombé pour le lui rendre, et ben il a voulu crever ses pneus !**

Tomas écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, étonné. Mais pourquoi il y avait des gens méchants comme ça ?

**- Moi j'ai pas peur ! **Assura l'aînée des deux médecins, avant de prendre la main de son petit frère dans la sienne. **Je vais aller le chercher le ballon, et même que Tom il vient avec moi !**

Le concerné demeura sur place, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Sa grand sœur voulait vraiment aller le récupérer malgré ce qu'on venait de leur dire ?

**- Mais il est méssant ! **S'exclama-t-il, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'on leur avait raconté. **S'il voit nous, il va pas être content !**

Peu importe, elle se dirigeait déjà vers les buissons qui formaient la clôture, et se tourna vers le garçonnet.

**- Et alors ? Ce sera comme une mission ! **Déclara-t-elle jovialement. **Tu sais, dans les dessins animés qu'on regarde avec Papa le soir avant que Maman rentre. Et ben cette fois-ci, c'est nous qui faisons la mission !**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire totalement changer d'avis Tom. Il courut la rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard médusé des trois autres. Comme leurs parents allaient être fiers d'eux !

Après avoir trouvé un endroit où le feuillage était moins dense, ils se mirent à plat ventre et commencèrent à ramper au sol, tels des militaires en entrainement, Rachel en tête. Un bref coup d'œil à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer que l'homme n'était pas dehors, et les voilà sorti de leur cachette, se précipitant à toute vitesse afin de retrouver l'objet de la mission. Ils ne tardèrent pas à l'apercevoir, coincés entre un chalet plein d'outils de jardinage, et une énorme benne remplie de compost. L'écart étant relativement maigre entre les deux, il était impossible pour la brunette de s'y faufiler, mais en revanche, son frère le pouvait totalement.

Non sans une pointe d'appréhension -comme sa mère, il craignait toujours qu'il lui arrive quelque chose-, il se glissa entre les deux, et attrapa le ballon avant de ressortir de l'interstice en vainqueur. Sa sœur l'enlaça rapidement, avant de jeter leur conquête du côté de leurs cousins, et de se tapir à nouveau au sol pour regagner le jardin de la villa Cuddy.

Allongés sur l'herbe et s'avançant dans les feuillages, ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre une fois familière hurler leurs prénoms. Ils pressèrent donc l'allure, et une fois sortis des buissons, se précipitèrent vers leur mère.

**- Vous étiez où tous les deux ? **S'exclama-t-elle avant de se rendre brusquement compte de leur état.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils se tenaient devant elle, tout sourire et couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds. Comparé à leurs cousins dont les vêtements étaient encore tout propres, ses enfants ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Leurs cheveux étaient en bataille, et des feuilles s'étaient emmêlées un peu partout. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains, et poussa un cri libérateur. Bon sang de bon soir, mais qu'avaient-ils fait pour être dans un état pareil ?

**- Je peux savoir POURQUOI vous êtes dans cet état ? **S'étouffa-t-elle.

Alerté par le hurlement de sa compagne, House trouva là un bon moyen d'échapper aux sermons débités par sa belle-mère. Au moins quelque chose qui mettait un peu d'ambiance ! Il s'empressa donc de la rejoindre, et ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire une fois à sa hauteur.

**- On a fait une mission ! **S'enthousiasma le petit, sous le regard plus que rieur de son père et celui quasi meurtrier de sa mère, qui ne tarda pas à le couper dans son élan de joie.  
**- Ben a tiré trop fort, et ça a atterri chez le voisin**, enchaîna sa sœur. **Alors comme lui, Hannah et Léah ne voulaient pas aller le récupérer, Tom et moi on y est allé en rampant !**

Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir, et roula des yeux. Si sa mère voyait dans quel état ses petits-enfants se trouvaient, les remarques pleuvraient sur sa tête, elle en était sûre !

**- Bon Lisa, tu nous annonces cette nouvelle pour laquelle on a tous du se déplacer chez ta sœur, oui ou non ? **S'impatienta Arlène, qui faisait claquer ses chaussures sur le bois de la terrasse.

Et merde, elle avait zappé ça. Elle était fichue, sa mère allait s'acharner sur elle, c'était certain. Sa crainte se fonda d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentit cette dernière s'approcher, accompagnée de Julia et Eitan, qui s'étonnaient de ne pas voir la Doyenne revenir à table, et qui l'avaient entendu hurler.

**- OH MON DIEU ! **S'exclama la retraitée comme si elle venait d'assister à un meurtre, juste devant ses yeux.

_Toujours dans l'extrême cette vieille peau, _pensa le Diagnosticien avant de glisser son bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas toute seule.

**- C'est bon, c'est que de la boue ! **Rappela-t-il, pressant sa compagne contre lui. **Vous vous en faîtes appliquer sur le corps chaque fois que vous allez dans un de ces idiots d'institut de beauté, et là ça vous dégoûte ?**

Et un point pour le médecin, nota sa Patronne. Dans des moments tels que ceux-ci, elle était fière de partager la vie d'un homme tel que lui, qui ne craignait aucunement de se frotter au 'hérisson couplé à un sanglier' -selon les propos de House la deuxième fois qu'il avait eu affaire à elle- qu'était Arlène Cuddy.

**- Il n'y a pas de rapport entre la boue en institut et celle dont ils sont recouverts**, s'indigna la blonde, mains sur les hanches. **Vous ne devriez pas être fiers tous les deux, à force de ne jamais être avec vos enfants, ils ont une éducation lamentable !**

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop pour Lisa, elle ne pouvait plus supporter le ton hautain de sa mère. Elle se retourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux noircis par la haine. Bon sang est-ce qu'un jour elle pourrait se mêler de ses affaires et cesser de toujours tout lui reprocher ?

**- Notre façon d'élever Rachel et Tomas te dérange ? **S'offusqua la Doyenne en s'avançant dangereusement vers sa mère, sa main plongée dans sa poche pour enfiler la bague à son annulaire gauche. **Pourtant eux au moins, reçoivent tout notre amour !**

House avait alors avancé lui aussi, et se saisit de la main de sa compagne pour la canaliser. Elle laissa échapper un large soupir, et fit signe aux enfants de les rejoindre. Tête baissée, ils s'exécutèrent, demeurant muets.

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis chez Julia ? **S'écria-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. **Parce qu'House et moi voulions vous annoncer que nous sommes fiancés, mais à ce que je vois, ça t'ennuie plus qu'autre chose de voir ton aînée !**

Sur ces mots elle attrapa vivement la main de Tomas, lâcha celle de son employé et attrapa celle de Rachel avant de se précipiter rapidement vers la maison, où elle rejoignit l'une des salles de bain, après avoir récupéré le sac qu'elle avait déposé dans le salon en arrivant.

Elle aida ses enfants à se déshabiller, puis les mit dans la douche avant de les nettoyer complètement. Greg ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, le dos en appui conte le mur une fois s'être bien régalé des têtes incrédules de sa belle-famille.

**- Ta mère a failli s'étouffer avec sa langue**, déclara-t-il alors qu'elle frottait Tom avec un gant pour retirer les dernières taches que le jet n'avait pas fait disparaître de son petit corps.  
**- Bien fait pour elle**, assura sèchement la jeune femme avant de tendre le shampoing à Rachel. **Je ne supportais plus ses remarques, elle ne sait jamais s'arrêter !**

Il s'avança vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- En tout cas je suis fier de toi, tu leur as fait fermé à tous leur claquet**, poursuivit-il avant de l'aider à se relever.

Il lui tendit alors deux serviettes, qu'elle enroula chacune autour de ses enfants avant de les faire sortir de la douche et de les aider à se revêtir. Puis, elle nettoya rapidement la salle d'eau le temps qu'il retourne dans le salon avec les deux petits, et le rejoignit sitôt fini. Là, elle fut prise à parti par Julia qui l'entraîna dans la cuisine pendant que sur la terrasse, la retraitée n'en revenait toujours pas.

**- Lisa … **Commença la plus jeune, avant de s'humecter les lèvres. **Toi et Greg … C'est vrai ?**

La concernée, le dos appuyé contre le comptoir, afficha alors un large sourire avant de lui montrer sa main gauche, où trônait sa sublime bague.

**- Il m'a fait la demande devant tout le monde à l'hôpital**, annonça Cuddy, avant de replacer une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille. **Une demande tout bonnement unique.**

Julia enlaça alors chaleureusement son aînée, et embrassa sa joue pour la féliciter.

**- Si on s'était attendu à ça ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant d'admirer le bijou qui ornait l'annulaire de sa grande sœur. **Elle est magnifique, il n'a vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié !**

La discussion ne s'éternisa pas trop, car rapidement les jérémiades d'Arlène au sujet de ses petits-enfants se firent déjà réentendre. La jeune femme retrouva donc rapidement son compagnon, et attrapa son sac à main avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

**- On va rentrer, les enfants ont école demain et si je reste une minute de plus, je suis certaine qu'House devra m'empêcher d'égorger Maman**, fit-elle avant d'enlacer sa cadette et de saluer son neveu, ses nièces et son beau-frère, puis de faire un simple signe à Arlène.

La petite famille monta donc en voiture, House cette fois au volant. A ses côtés, sa compagne paraissait tendue, préoccupée. Il glissa sa main droite sur sa cuisse, l'autre vissée sur le volant.

**- Tu as bien fait Cuddy**, assura-t-il alors qu'il s'engageait sur une voie rapide. **Tu lui as montré que contrairement à ta sœur, tu n'es pas du genre à te plier à son jugement. Et pour ça, je t'admire.**

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, et se pencha afin d'embrasser la joue de son fiancé, pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière.

**- Et avouons le, mais on s'ennuyait à mourir ! **Poursuivit-il, jetant de temps à autre un regard en direction de la jeune femme lorsque la circulation le lui permettait. **Au moins, Rachel et Tomas avec leur mission ont mis un peu d'ambiance, et de même quand par la suite tu t'es opposée à ta mère !**

Elle sourit doucement, et en profita pour poser sa main sur celle qui tenait le pignon de vitesse.

**- C'est ta faute si les enfants font des missions du genre**, assura-t-elle en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège. **C'est toi qui leur fais regarder des dessins animés à la noix.**

Il lui tira la langue, et se mit à rire lorsque l'automobiliste qu'il doublait interpréta la grimace comme lui étant adressée.

Elle devait bien le reconnaître, voir ses enfants couverts de boue l'avait certes énerver dans un premier temps, mais au fond d'elle elle était fière d'eux. Car ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à imaginer une 'mission' pour récupérer le ballon que leurs cousins étaient trop lâches pour chercher par eux-mêmes. D'autant plus qu'aussitôt avaient-ils compris l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils s'étaient montrés plus dociles que jamais. Preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi mal éduqués qu'Arlène le laissait sous-entendre …

L'un comme l'autre les deux médecins en étaient conscients, ce ne serait pas la dernière 'mission' de leurs enfants. Mais cela faisait partie de ce qu'était devenu leur vie, et il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas des enfants ennuyeux comme ceux de Julia par exemple, mais des petits courageux et très imaginatifs …

_The End._


End file.
